Warrior
by ConcoctionMaster
Summary: Only one warrior can wield the title Kenpachi...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To me, Kenpachi is the most thought provoking character, so i thought it'd be interesting to make a fanfic about my own OC paralleling his life. These chapters will be short, i feel it matches the style i had in mind. Also, I try to update weekly, but if i don't, do know that life can get hectic, and sometimes i hesitate when i feel a chapter isn't good enough. Enjoy reading and stick around until the end.

* * *

_Warrior_

And as I journeyed on-

Ravaging everywhere I appeared,

For I thought none could match me-

I met him

* * *

I stood amongst a mountain of corpses as warm Spring rain soaked my hair and tattered kimono. A pool was forming at the base of the mountain, crimson fluid streams down the bodies, mixing with the water and creating a flow that streamed towards me.

The point of my sword sinks into the ground and as the rivulet reached its location, it was instantly, greedily, drunk by the metal. The dead would be drained of their essence to quench the beast's thirst. And when it had its fill I continued on; with nowhere in mind for I had no home.

I simply walked, and breathed, and when the creature awakened from its slumber, we would feast again.

I did not know that day would be our last supper.

As I turned from the mountain a little girl, who could no be anymore than ten years, with short bright pink hair and lively brown eyes, wearing a familiar black shihakusho.

"I'm Yachiru Kusajishi," she greeted with such mirth, as if talking to an old friend yet we were complete strangers. I remained silent, and decided my sword would not benefit from this blood. I was no longer in the mood, anyways, and slaughtering vainly was a waste of energy.

"My friend, Kenny, wants to fight you." Her finger point behind me; I did not notice his presence until I could feel his breathe on the back of my neck. I could have run away, I was certainly fast enough to evade him. Yet I spun around to face him, and my life would forever be entwined to his own.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes are a storm where Leviathan dwells,

Black clouds, flashes of lighting

Heavy downpour, powerful tidal waves,

Demolishing everything.

Few could survive an encounter

Gazing into the eyes of a true

Monster

* * *

I am paralyzed by his glare. Even in such dull eyes I could see the demon staring at me with such lust, not sexually, but for the need to see my essence stream from me. I could hear my heart pounding painfully against my chest.

My limbs trembled; sweat slips along my temples. My first instinct is to run, be anywhere but here, but I missed my chance the moment I faced him. Fleeing was no longer an option. I was in no mood to fight, but it is as if this moment was inevitable.

We would battle here and now.

"You've caused quite the disturbance these past few decades," He spoke in such a dark, baritone, voice that makes my throat dry in anxiety. The shaft of his sword laid upon his shoulder. I saw how he gripped the handle tighter, readying himself to spar.

"Somehow, you've evaded the Soul Society, but I won't be the one to let you get away." And he smiles, revealing teeth, like a predator about to pounce on his prey.


	3. Chapter 3

War cries echoed throughout,

Swords clashed,

Skin was pierced,

Shredded,

Slashed,

Cut.

Three days had passed

And we still fought.

* * *

I had never felt so depleted in my life. I had no stamina left; the only force keeping me standing was sheer willpower. The monster before me was grinning with satisfaction, though he was just as wounded as I and running on lethally low fumes.

"What is your name, woman?" he queried in between heavy breaths.

"I have no name." I could have had one, but I lost my parents so long ago I could not remember what they called me, so I had been without a name.

"Is that so?" He raised his blade, and let out a booming laugh-charging towards me with the last of his strength. The moment his sword connected to mine they both broke, perfectly in the middle, into two perfect halves. And we collapsed to the ground.

I could only remain conscious for so long, and asked one last question before drifting to sleep.

"Are you going to kill me?"


	4. Chapter 4

I dreamt of us.

I stood before him.

He sat on the mountain of fresh corpses.

He extended his arm and hand,

Beckoning me forwards

* * *

When I awoke I first saw a bird -a hooded pitta- that poked at my shoulder. I almost swiped it away, and then I noticed the various seeds on my skin, so I remained still.

"It's about time you've woken up." The same, brute, voice spoke, though in a much low tuned and mellow tone. He sat against the wall, a few feet away from me; his body is thoroughly bandaged. We were not in the wild anymore. We laid motionless in a large room, with symmetrical walls, on plush futons.

My hand felt for my sword. My eyes searched for it and spot it against the wall too, right beside him.

His hair is odd-spiked ebony locks with little gold bells on each tip. One eye is covered by an eye patch; it was not there before. A scar travels from his hairline, over his left eye, down to his sharp jawline. His golden beige skin is highlighted by the sun's light that pours in from an open door. His entire torso is uncovered.

And I had never seen a form oozing with such dominance and elegance.

"Why am I alive?" I questioned, and the small hooded pitta flew away.


	5. Chapter 5

Perhaps

It is not uncommon for

A God of Death

To prolong a life

* * *

"Why are you alive? What kind of foolish question is that?" he scolded, the skin-where his absent brows should be-scrunched together in annoyance.

"Do you want to die?"

"No." despite the countless lives I had stolen the need to survive and breathe, even without much of a purpose, was enough to keep my heart beating.

"Then you have few options. Either serve under me or be executed." He said.

I had only served the beast, the sword sheathed beside him- unknown to me whether it remained intact or still in halves. It was not my choice to be the beast's host, but it would choose no one else-anyone, other than me, who attempted to wield it was immediately consumed by crimson wisps.

"Well, I do not want to die. But, I cannot guarantee that I will not try to kill you." I said. He grinned,

"Should you kill me you would become the next Kenpachi."

"Kenpachi?"

"The title given to the greatest warrior."


	6. Chapter 6

A flash of pink

A bubbly giggle

A tiny bell's chime

An innocent mask-

Masking predatory eyes-

Stare down at me

* * *

"Hooray! Kenny's friend woke up!" the little one cheered. I knew her instantly. The little girl on the battlefield, the one named Yachiru Kusajishi. Her face was, uncomfortably, too close to my own.

"Did you see the hooded pitta? I put the seeds there, on your shoulder, just so you could see it." she said.

"Yes. I saw it."

"Good!"

"Yachiru." The man spoke, easily catching her attention.

"Oh! That's right! I almost forgot, silly me." The bubbly child pulls out short lavender sash with multiple yarrows lining the edges and the kanji for eleven in the middle.

"This is for you! You get to be lieutenant with me!"

"Lieutenant?" I say, sitting up and wincing from the sharp pain pulsing through my abdomen.

"Yep! Kenny is the captain of our division." Kenny? Is that really his name? It certainly is not a fitting name for a bloody craving beast. More importantly, I am not a Shinigami nor do I wish to oblige by their "just" customs

-I do not have a righteous bone in my body.

"First rule of the eleventh division," the man begins,

"Kill, or be killed."


	7. Chapter 7

Second rule-

No weakness permitted

-Third rule-

Never abandon battle

-Fourth rule-

Power is absolute

* * *

"I am Kenpachi Zaraki," he said,

"What should we call you?" I had never thought of having a name-never seemed important at the time.

"I have one! I have one! Oh, please let me name you!" Yachiru begged with pleading doe eyes.

"Sure, why not."

"Um… your name is…your name will be…your name is Hikari Kusajishi!"

"Kusajishi?"

"Yep, that's where we found you. The same district I came from."

"Why don't you show her around Yachiru, I'll join you later." Zaraki said. I stood and immediately reach for my sword but he grabbed my wrist.

"I've seen what it does to you. When your strength returns, you can have it back." He muttered as dark, stern eyes, warned me of the consequences should I do as I please. And for once, in my life, I complied-not because he frightened me, or I thought myself inferior. I simply did not have the power to fight back should the need arise.

So I nodded and followed the pink haired child out the room.


	8. Chapter 8

The Kenpachi from Zaraki

The Eleventh demon

To infiltrate justice

And remind them that

All peace is wrought by

Death

* * *

"Who was the first Kenpachi?" I asked Yachiru, who skipped along in front of me, having become my tour guide.

"Don't know. But I'm sure Kenny does." She paused before a staircase leading into, what looks like, a bath house.

"And this is where all the stinky men take baths. But I have my own, private, bath-Hey! We should take a bath together!" and she suddenly tried to pounce on me, as if to hug me, but I dodged and gave her a quizzical glare.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"There you are Lieutenant." A new voice conveyed. The child and I looked to the man.

The first thing I noticed was the unreasonable shine reflected off of his bald head. Next were the weird red slit marks along the outer points of his eyes. His, questioning, brown eyes examine me.

"Who's this?"

"Hikari-chan! She's lieutenant with me."

"WHAT? Since when!"


	9. Chapter 9

The wolves gather

Looking to their alpha

For approval of this wolf's worth

-And some had to learn

The hard way

* * *

I did not even need my sword to take on the so-called "soldiers" of the eleventh division. Numerous of them came at me, refusing to believe a female could out-rank them yet their first lieutenant is a female. By night I was extremely aggravated by their hypocrisy and stupidity.

Did they not know that I went toe to toe with their captain?

Did they not know that I could have killed him?

The only Shinigami who did not raise their sword or fist to me were the third seat, Ikkaku Madarame, and fifth seat, Yumechika Ayasegawa. Unlike the rest of their group they entirely submitted to their captain's decision. Perhaps if I had killed some, the rest of the rowdy wolves would be more obedient.

But there was no reason to waste precious blood that could be fed to my sword-a true beast.


End file.
